Nosocomial infections account for billions of dollars in hospital costs per year. Candidiasis is a problem of considerable importance in patients undergoing many forms of cancer therapy, including immunosuppression, chemotherapy and heroic surgery. The diagnosis of disseminated candidiasis remains an enigma for the clinician. In the last 2 1/2 years we have greatly improved the serodiagnosis of this disease. At present we are identifying the antigens from the mycelial phase of this antigenically complex microorganism which appears to be important proteins to which only patients with disseminated disease produce antibodies. The aims of this proposal are: 1) To isolate and characterize these antigens; 2) To establish their biological function; 3) To use antibodies produced to these antigens for antigen detection.